muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppet Wiki:Appearances Wanted
This page is to track appearances we know happened, but not enough information about them exists. We either have no visuals at all, or we might have a photo or screenshot (or even a brief clip), but substantial video footage has not been found either via official means, video sharing sites, or private trading. Domestic appearances * Tomorrow's Stars * Dinah * I Love You * Presenting Susan Anton * 48 Hours * Family Computing * Arthur Godfrey and His Friends * Evening at Pops * Hollywood Squares * Pure Goldie * The Grover Monster - Jean Marsh Cartoon Special * Flash! A Magazine Show For Kids * This Is Tom Jones * Summer Place * Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve * various Bob Hope specials * Kathie Lee Gifford's Lullabies for Little Ones * Hip Hip Parade! * Because We Care * A Grand Night: The Performing Arts Salute Public Television * Wonderama - YouTube * An Olympic Gala * The Rainforest Benefit * The David Frost Show * The Richard Simmons Show * A Tribute to Mr. Television: Milton Berle * The Climate Code * Hello Ross * Entertainer of the Year * Christopher Close-Ups * On Stage at the Kennedy Center: The Mark Twain Prize * Living in the 90s * Lassie Unleashed * The Pat Collins Show * The Other Half * Museum of the Moving Image (London) (broadcast on BBC) * Marilu (Cheryl Henson appeared, as noted on George and Barbara Brush and The Muppets Make Puppets! * Good Evening, Good Morning * Good Day! * Hee Haw * The Paula Gordon Show International appearances Information parking of known international TV appearances that we don't have pages on the wiki for yet; most come from this list. (past discussion) * Docurama: Hands up for More (Puppets) (1991. Hosted by 2 Spitting Image puppets filmed at Jim Henson's Creature Shop. Also features behind the scenes footage of "Monster Maker") YouTube * The Story of Light Entertainment (1 episode from a 2006 BBC series. Episode: "Variety". Kermit the Frog, Brian Henson and Stve Whitmire appear) * The Wonderful World of Puppets (BBC documentary on British television puppetry.) * Brian Henson & Kermit on TV-am * Goin' Live - Brian Henson & Gonzo * HR - Brian Henson, Kermit, Piggy * HR - Kermit Unpigged * The Disney Club - Muppet Xmas Carol * Movies Games & Videos - Muppet Xmas Carol * Movies Games & Videos - Jim Henson videos w/ Kermit & Gonzo interview * Pebble Mill - Miss Piggy * Pebble Mill - Kermit * Pebble Mill - Kermit & Gonzo * Good Morning Television (GMTV) - Kermit & Gonzo with Paul Daniels * The Little Picture Show - Martin Baker interview * The Little Picture Show - Kermit & Gonzo interview * The Big Breakfast - Kermit * The Big Breakfast - Piggy * The Big Breakfast - Kermit (Muppet videos) * The Big Breakfast - Kermit & Gonzo * The Big Breakfast - Wipeout music video * The Big Breakfast - Kermit, Gonzo & Piggy (MTI) * Parallel 9 (Saturday morning show) - Kermit * Live & Kicking - Kermit (Muppet videos) * Live & Kicking - Kermit & Gonzo (MIT video) * Steve Wright Show - Kermit * Clive James Show - Kermit & Piggy (MTI, MT) * Entertainment Today - Muppets (MTI) * Not Fade Away - Kermit & Gonzo * Bad Influence: Making of The Animal Show * CBBC: Kermit * A Royal Celebration - Miss Piggy & Kermit * Channel 5's Exclusive : MFS World Premier * Vidz: Storyteller video review * Scratchy & Co - "Love Power" music video * Sail of the Century - Gonzo & Kermit * Children in Need - Kermit & Gonzo * Disney Club - Jim Henson's Creature Shop * CBBC's Dear Mr. Baker - Dr. Dolittle puppets * Challenge Anneka - Kermit * BBC News - Kids Bafta awards/Muppets * BBC News - Muppets * CBBC's Planet Saturday - Kermit (Muppet videos) * SM TV Live - Kermit (Muppet videos) * Channel 4's Top 100 kids show - "The Muppet Show" & "Sesame Street" * Scoop - Jim Henson Company * BBC's Ann & Nick - Cheryl Henson (Muppets Make Puppets book) * Channel 4's TFI - Kermit (Muppet Videos) * TVam - Brain Henson (Ninja Turtles 2) * News at Ten - Kermit at Oxford * BBC's Film 90 - Ninja Turtles (Henson's Creature Shop) * BBC's Fully Booked - Kermit, Gonzo, Brian Henson & Kevin Bishop (MTI) * Screen Tests of the Stars - Kermit & Piggy w/ TMM screen-test footage (shown ITV) * Entertainment Now: Kermit at the Hollywood walk of fame (ITV) * Entertainment Now: Muppet Stamps (ITV) * Nation's Favourite Modern Poem - The Poacher by Michael "Monty Python" Plain (Kermit & Gonzo) (BBC1) * Channel 5's Exclusive - Kermit (Muppet videos) * 100 Greatest Characters - #29 Miss Piggy (Channel 4 UK) * X Change - Jim Henson Co. (BBC2) * Party At the Palace - Kermit & Steve Whitmire (BBC1) * The 100 Greatest Musicals - # 49 Muppets Take Manhattan (Channel 4 UK) * ATV Night - Frank Oz and Piggy Interview (BBC2) Youtube * Ant & Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway - Kermit (ITV2, UK) * Summer Morning CITV - Duncan Kenworthy & John Stephenson (The Storyteller) * Antiques Roadshow Next Generation - Muppet Collection (BBC1) * Elton John: an lvor Novello - Miss Piggy (BBC1) * 25th Brits Awards - "Take your Moma" (Scissor Sisters & Henson puppets) (ITV1) * Zippy and George's Puppet Legends - Kermit the Frog, Brian Henson & Chris Langham Youtube * Avenue of the Stars - Miss Piggy * MTV Europe's 10 of the Best - Kermit * Saturday Superstore - Jim Hneson & Kermit. 1986) BBC1 * Bad Influence - Making of "The Animal Show" * ITV's 50 Greatest Show ("The Muppet Show" & "Spitting Image" (Kermit the Frog, Louise Gold)) * National Television Awards: Des O' Connor Special Recognition Award - Kermit (short clip) * Loose Women - Miss Piggy * Happy Birthday BAFTA - Miss Piggy * Happy Birthday Brucie! - Miss Piggy * Holly & Stephen's Saturday Showdown - Kermit * Live From Studio Five - Elmo See also * Muppet Wiki:Images Wanted * Muppet Wiki:Celebrities Wanted * Muppet Wiki:Unidentified Appearances External links * https://www.lostmediawiki.com __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Projects Appearances Wanted Appearances Wanted